The invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising two parallel branches for transmitting a binary signal, one signal source each applying a binary signal to each branch
Such circuit arrangements are necessary, for example, for clock supply means in information technology For this purpose, in order to fulfil the requirements as to operating reliability, it is advantageous to arrange the most important modules in e.g. two parallel branches, a binary signal, e. g. a clock signal, being applied to each branch from its independent source. The two binary signals are synchronised and show great similarity. One branch is used while the other branch is kept in reserve. In case of breakdown or failure of the utilized branch, the branch kept in reserve can assure proper functioning.